Two Hedatus One Heda (historias cortas)
by JayCV
Summary: Historias cortas de la familia que todos amamos. Heda (Lexa) y Wanheda (Clarke). Pidan si quieren que escriba algo de esta familia.


Capítulo 1

Han pasado semanas desde la llegada de Amina a territorio Azgeda y todo ha cambiado poco a poco. Hedatu trajo una estabilidad política entre los clanes que siguen dudando de la lealtad de Kwin Vera con Heda. Con la protección del ejercito de Heda y las nuevas aldeas encontradas, las personas empiezan a respirar tranquilidad en una sociedad plagada de brutalidad.

Kwin Vera sabe esto y abraza con respeto los cambios positivos que su reinado dejara. Para eso, ella decidió retirar y enterrar algo que la ha mantenido atada a su pasado.

Vera camina a solas por el campo desierto que contiene muchas tumbas de seres queridos de personas victimas de la crueldad de Kwin Nia. Ella sabe que muchas son las personas que vienen a dar respeto a sus familias. Las tumbas no contienen ningún cuerpo porque para que ese espíritu renazca necesita se liberado por el fuego. Solo las posesiones mas sagradas son las que se encuentran en el lugar.

Ella camina hacia las dos que representan su vida. La tumba de su padre y la de su primer amor. La del fallecido rey contienen sus coronas y ropas reales junto con su espada. La de su amada Mia contiene los diarios que ella escribía sobre las dos jóvenes.

Kwin Vera lleva consigo para enterrar con ellos su mascara. La única posesión que la caracterizaba a ella y la ayudaba a esconder su cara del horror de su pasado. Vera decidió hacer esto no con la mentalidad de olvidarlos sino con el deseo y la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo de vida, con nuevas personas que la aman.

Vera se arrodilla entre las dos tumbas y cava un hoyo con su misma espada, cuando termina toma por ultima vez la mascara.

"Gracias por haber sido mi protección todo este tiempo" dice la joven enterrándola entre unos paños.

Vera termina su trabajo cuando escucha una voz a sus espalda.

"Para mi eres y serás hermosa sin ella" Amina habla con sinceridad y seriedad porque sabe que su futuro lo es con la reina.

Vera se voltea para verla a los ojos y ver su amor en ellos "No todos piensan lo mismo"

Amina puede ver la vulnerabilidad en su amada, algo que no todos pueden presenciar.

"Ellos solo miran las apariencias, Yo conozco tu corazón"

"Lo se… es tuyo" dice la reina pero se voltea para volver a su camino sabiendo que todavía esta resentida por la condena de silencio que obtuvo de la otra mujer por mucho tiempo.

Hedatu la ve y decide seguirla para tratar de reparar la relación "Ese día fue difícil para mi. No solo estaba la vida de mi Nomon en peligro sino también la tuya. Mi corazón no podía soportar la escena frente a mis ojos"

Vera se detiene para escucharla mientras Amina traga saliva y decide continuar con valentía.

"La mujer que empezaba a dejar entrar en mi corazón se enfrentaba a algo fuera de nuestro control. Tu y Nomon peleaban para sobrevivir ese día y mostrarle a tu madre que es ser una líder. Cuando Nomon fingió tu muerte mi mundo se detuvo Vera. Nosotros somos jóvenes y todavía no conocemos lo que nos depara el futuro. Pero Yo si se una cosa y es no mentirle a mi corazón. Porque lo que Yo siento por ti es mucho mas que un amor de juventud. Es la relación que madre y Nomon tienen, una que ha sobrevivido desastres, muertes y reconciliaciones. Una que…

Amina no logra termina la oración cuando es abruptamente besada por Vera.

Las dos jóvenes sienten una electricidad que corre por todo su cuerpo. Un amor joven, forjado en respeto y admiración mutuo. Un amor dispuesto para enfrentar el futuro.

Vera separa sus labios pero mantiene su frente junto a su amada "Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mi, si te enojas por algunas de mis idioteces no te vayas. Solo quédate conmigo en silencio…prefiero el silencio que no verte"

"Lo prometo"

Amina toma las mejillas de Vera y la mira directamente a los ojos. Sellando un pacto de amor con la reina y su futura esposa aunque todavía estén joven para ese gran paso.

Las dos jóvenes se besan con pasión, olvidándose de sus títulos por unos minutos.

Pero entre toda esta promesa de amor a solo una persona no le sienta bien este pacto... Heda Lexa.


End file.
